


Подглядывать нехорошо

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [14]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Дик подглядывает за нравящимся ему Алвой, думая, что тот не узнает. Оказалось - узнал.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Подглядывать нехорошо

Алва скинул колет, распахнул ворот рубахи. Устроился перед горящим камином и с наслаждением подставил тело исходящему от огня жару. Каменные стены особняка хранили зимний холод, но мрамор камина раскалился от пламени, отражавшегося в сапфирах колец, а на столе стоял яшмовый кубок с горячим пряным вином.

Камни. Всюду камни.

Дик вздохнул, лаская себя под одеялом. Он всё ещё привыкал к неожиданно обретённым способностям и учился их контролировать. Жаль, отец ничего ему не рассказал, а ведь наверняка знал многое… Не успел. Теперь новому Повелителю Скал приходится разбираться со всем самому. Пусть он уже научился более-менее разбирать приходящие отовсюду образы и звуки, которые шлют ему камни — до настоящего понимания далеко. Видеть и слышать именно то, что нужно, и именно там, где хочется, — сложно. Вот он пока и набивает руку дома, в безопасности.

А от эра Рокэ всё равно не убудет. Он, наверное, с половиной Олларии переспал, подумаешь, ещё одна пара глаз на него полюбуется. Тем более он ведь не узнает.

Ворон медленно пил горячее вино, смакуя его, а мрамор старательно передавал это восхитительное зрелище. Отставив кубок, Алва чувственно вздохнул и направился к постели. Уселся, отбросил назад волосы, вытянул руку, любуясь кольцами, и вдруг усмехнулся.

— Подглядывать нехорошо, Ричард.

Дик в ужасе распахнул глаза и рывком сел в собственной постели. Этого не может быть. Не может! Ворон не мог знать, что за ним наблюдают! Но как же… Может, это сон? Да, точно, Дик случайно заснул, наблюдая за эром, и ему приснилось, что он всё ещё смотрит, а потом вот это…

Лунный свет в окне мигнул, на мгновение перечёркнутый спрыгнувшей в комнату тёмной тенью. Дик попытался вскочить, но позорно запутался в одеяле, а тень тем временем подскочила к кровати, запрыгнула сверху и ловко оседлала его.

— Попался, — сообщил знакомый голос с ироничными интонациями.

— Эр Рокэ! — выдохнул тот. — Это вы! Но как?

— По карнизу, — пожал плечами Алва, — они широкие, я иногда по ним и просто так гуляю, хотя голым раньше не ходил. Однако мне показалось, что в таком виде вы мне больше обрадуетесь.

— Я… Я не понимаю, о чём вы… — юноша порадовался тому, что в комнате темно и эр не мог видеть его пылающего лица.

— Не прикидывайтесь, Повелитель Скал, — Ворон выделил голосом два последних слова, — вы уже не впервые за мной подглядываете. Поначалу я думал, что вы лишь пытаетесь разобраться с фамильными способностями, которые как раз в этом возрасте и должны пробуждаться, но после нескольких дней вам бы следовало уже научиться смотреть именно туда, куда хочется… Что приводит нас к нелестному для вас и любопытному для меня выводу.

— Как вы узнали? — прошептал Дик в отчаянии.

— К большому неудовольствию всех Людей Чести, я тоже к ним отношусь и у меня есть собственные особенности. А ещё, в отличие от вас, у меня было много лет, чтобы их изучить и развить в нужную сторону. Так что заметить ваше наивное подглядывание было пустяком.

— Монсеньор, я… Я прошу прощения, я не хотел…

— Не хотели, но смотрели?

— Нет! Я не то, я просто… Просто…

— Просто что, Ричард? — Алва наклонился вперёд, почти ложась на своего оруженосца и прижимаясь всем телом, отчего тот невольно застонал. Разделявшее их одеяло явно недостаточно защищало от Первого маршала.

— Я… я… Пожалуйста, монсеньор, не мучайте меня!

— Вам просто хотелось смотреть на меня обнажённого?

— Да, — прошептал юноша, закрывая глаза.

— Ну так пришли бы и попросили, — насмешливо предложил Алва.

— Что?! — серые глаза вновь распахнулись и уставились во тьму, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Ворона — разумеется, безуспешно.

Тот не ответил, точнее, ответил весьма своеобразно. Сполз в сторону, а потом забрался под одеяло, и не успел Дик оглянуться, как его уже трогали и целовали, и ощущения были куда более яркими, чем когда он представлял то же самое в мечтах. Сильные руки уверенно шарили по всему его телу, ощупывая и поглаживая, заставляя стонать и извиваться. Его собственные руки, впрочем, тоже не лежали без дела, изучая восхитительные изгибы и мускулы, которыми он так часто любовался.

Алва тихо ругнулся по-кэналлийски.

— Что? — не понял Дик.

— Масло, — отозвался эр, — не прихватил.

— У меня есть, в тумбочке, — сообщил Дик и тут же спохватился, — не для этого, просто…

— Конечно, просто, — усмехнулся Ворон, добывая предмет обсуждения из тумбочки.

Одеяло было отброшено в сторону — жарко было и без него. Алва настойчиво раздвинул бёдра своего неожиданного любовника; Дик ощутил, как в него проникают сначала смазанные пальцы, а потом и член, чья твёрдость указывала на несомненную взаимность интереса. Не теряя времени, Ворон взял такой темп, что Дику осталось только стонать, подаваясь навстречу и растворяясь в удовольствии. Он уже не соображал, что происходит, и всё было неважным, кроме горячего тела, страстно овладевавшего им.

Когда наконец они оба достигли разрядки и, обессиленные, упали на постель, Алва возвратил отыскавшееся поблизости злополучное одеяло на его законное место и, прижавшись к Дику, уткнулся лицом в его шею.

— Чтобы больше такого не было, — пробормотал он. — Если хочешь меня, просто приди и скажи об этом. Я буду только рад.

Дик счастливо вздохнул и обвил монсеньора руками. Кажется, жизнь Повелителя Скал налаживалась, и камни согласились с ним.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
